The invention relates to an electrical coil comprising a coil body having end flanges with coil guidance slots. Shell core halves are slipped onto the coil body and have wire guidance slots. A terminal carrier for printed circuit boards has solder terminals 1 and receives the coil. Ends of the winding of the coil are soldered to the solder terminals.
An electrical coil of this type is described, for example, on page 163 of the data book "Ferrite-Weichmagnetisches SIFERRIT-Material", 1982/83 Edition, published by Siemens AG and incorporated herein, and is shown in a dismantled or cut view in FIGS. 1 and 2. Parts such as, for example, the balancing screw and the retaining strap which are not required for an understanding of the invention below are not shown.
This electrical coil comprises a coil body 7 wound with a winding 12 and having wire guidance slots 8. Shell core halves 1, 4, have wire guidance slots 2, 5, and are slipped onto the coil body 7. The shell core halves 1, 4 comprise center blebs 6, 11 or collar-shaped projections having cores 13 or 3 into which a balancing screw (not shown) dips. This balancing screw is screwed to a threaded sleeve (likewise not shown) that is guided in the projection bore 13.
The overall arrangement is placed onto a terminal carrier 9 which carries solder terminals 10 for the winding ends (not shown) of the winding 12.
As a result of its design, the assembly and the winding of this coil body of the electrical coil is largely possible only in a manual fashion.